


Affection

by taestability



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Time Skip, soft tsukishima, tsukiyachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taestability/pseuds/taestability
Summary: When a drunk Tsukishima pours out his feelings for his girlfriend, Yachi.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Affection

Kei: hitoka

  
Hitoka: kei?

  
Kei: i love you

  
Kei: please don't leaveme

  
Hitoka: of course i won't

  
Hitoka: you're drunk, aren't you?

  
Kei: no

  
Kei: i love you

  
Hitoka: okay i'm coming to pick you up

  
Kei: say ilove you backpleazews

  
Kei: i love yous o much

  
Hitoka: i love you too, kei

  
Kei: love you

(the next day)

As soon as her boyfriend woke up, Hitoka immediately hugged him as tightly as she could, surprising his growing headache away. He froze at first but reciprocated the hug after, albeit hesitantly.

"I love you, Kei" Hitoka murmured which made him flustered.

"W-What's wrong, Hitoka?"

"Don't act like you didn't just confess your love to me hours ago!" She pouted and pushed him away lightly, turning back away from him. Kei stared at her back, trying to wrap his head around what she just said.

"Check your phone, idiot," She says and so he did and immediately facepalmed at the sight of his drunken self exposing himself. He was never one to deliberately pour out his feelings in the open like that.

However, this time, he let himself go. He thought about how much he's held himself back when it comes to showing affections towards his girlfriend. Hitoka was always the one who initiated the hugs, kisses, and cuddles. But now, he's had enough. He wants to show her how much he loves her too.

He hugged her back, face burying on her smooth neck, as he breathed in her scent.

This is perfect. She's perfect. He never wants to leave.

He realized how much he loves the cuddles, hugs and kisses from his girlfriend more than anything else. He kissed the top of her head, an assurance of overwhelming affections coming her way for the rest of her life with him.

"I really do love you, Hitoka." He mumbled breathlessly, his voice almost unheard but Hitoka heard the words loud and clear and flushed in crimson red. With flushing cheeks, she faced him and kissed the tip of his nose which made him smile.

"I love you more, Kei"

They just cuddled the whole morning and Hitoka had to literally bribe Kei with strawberry shortcake just so he would get out of bed. He was grumbling and muttering complaints under his breath as he let himself get pulled by her into the kitchen. He sits down on the dining table as Hitoka goes over to the kitchen to make him some hangover soup and prepare for their brunch. 

He stares at her back fondly, listening to her humming, and sighs in contentment, closing his eyes. 

Today was going to be a great day. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am so single


End file.
